Le réveillon !
by Chizuru Mikazuki
Summary: C'est le réveillon du nouvel an. Chizuru et Mekashi sont celles qui recoivent cette année. De nouvel révélation vous être présente. Venez voir. Personnage ooc. Plusieurs couples. Hors univers.


Titre : Le réveillon

Auteur : Moi

Couple : Ben il en a plusieurs

Disclamer : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Chizuru, Mekashi, Kaneko, Akemi et Akisada m'appartiennent. ^.^

Note : Bonjour/ Bonsoir tout le monde. Je dois dire que je suis assez en retard pour dire ça, mais BONNE ANNÉE TOUT LE MONDE. J'ai été très occupée en cette début d'année donc ce n'est que maintenant que je vous offre mon cadeau du nouvel an, mais comme le dit le dicton, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Aller bonne lecture tout le monde

* * *

><p><strong>31 décembre (Matin)<strong>

Chizuru était dans la cuisine de son appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie Mekashi.

Chizuru Mikazuki, auteur de fanfiction de profession, était une jeune femme brune. Elle avait une grandeur de 1m65. La moyenne chez les femmes. Elle avait aussi une cicatrice sur la joue droite, dû à une bataille contre un chat. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et perçant. Si elle n'avait pas la peau aussi bronzé, elle pourrait passer pour un membre de la famille Uchiwa. Désormais, elle s'amusait parfois à dire qu'elle était la fille de Naruto et Sasuke depuis que les mères des deux garçons avaient fait remarquer qu'elle avait une similitude physique avec les deux gars.

Chizuru pensait à tout cela en terminant le souper pour le réveillon du Nouvel An. Elle et Mekashi devait recevoir tout le monde dans leur appartement. Une chance pour elles que l'appart était vraiment spacieux. Il faisait le dernier étage de l'immeuble qu'elles habitaient.

La réponse du : « Pourquoi elle avait un aussi grand appartement pur seulement deux personnes? » était simple. Le père de Mekashi était un yakuza influent. Cependant, il était un vrai papa gâteau avec sa fille unique. Donc, il lui avait offert l'appartement aux 18 ans de sa fille. Celle-ci avait rapidement demandé à Chizuru de vivre avec. Ce que sa meilleure amie avait vite accepté.

Chizuru venait de mettre la touche finale au souper quand son amie arriva dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, dit la nouvelle arrivante

-Bon matin, belle au bois dormant, dit la Mikazuki en regardant sa meilleure amie s'assoir sur une chaise.

Mekashi Kitsunaki était une femme blonde. Elle était un peu plus petite que son amie brune, mais plus forte que cette dernière à cause l'entrainement de yakuza qu'elle avait depuis sa jeunesse. Malgré son entrainement, elle avait une apparence frêle. La blondeur de ses cheveux et ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique la faisait ressembler à Naruto. Kushina avait directement apprécié la jeune femme à cause de son apparence. La rousse la prenait pour sa propre fille.

-Tu es encore en train de préparer le repas, dit la blonde

-Erreur, je l'ai fini, dit la brune avec un sourire.

Elle déposa une tasse de thé chaud devant son amie endormie.

-Tiens sa devrait te réveiller…

-Il est quelle heure?, demanda le blonde

-14h00, déclara Chizuru. Nos invités arrivent dans 4 heures, donc tu as le temps de te préparer pour ce soir.

-Ouais…ouais, dit la blonde. Elle se leva de sa chaise et pris la direction de la sortie de la cuisine.

-Tu fais quoi ?...

-Je retourne dormir…

-Je te préviens, je ne vais pas te réveiller, dit la brune en prenant un verre de jus.

-Ouais…ouais, dit le Kitsunaki en sortant.

Chizuru soupira face au comportement de son amie.

-Bon je dois finir les préparatifs pour ce soir. On ne se décourage pas, dit-elle pour se redonner confiance.

Chizuru déposa son verre dans le lavabo et pris la boite de décoration qui était à côté de la porte de la cuisine.

-C'est parti…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**30 minutes avant le début de la fête**

Chizuru avait fini les préparatifs de la soirée. Présentement, elle était dans sa chambre en train de finir de s'habiller quand un cri retenti dans l'appartement la faisant sourire.

-3…2…1…, compta-t-elle. Puis sa porte dut défoncer par une blonde en furie.

-POUQUOI TU M'AS PAS RÉVEILLER ?

-Je t'avais dit que je te réveillerais pas, dit son amie en brossant ses cheveux.

-Peut-être, mais tu es ma meilleure amie, tu devais me réveiller…

-Tu ne me feras pas culpabilisé pour ça…

-Sadique…

-Ouais…ouais…Tu devrais te préparer. Il te reste 25 minutes et n'oublie pas qu'Itachi sera là, dit la brune avec un sourire en se retournant vers son amie qui portait toujours son pyjama.

-JE…TE…DÉTESTE…

Mekashi sorti de la chambre de Chizuru.

-MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME…

Chizuru eu un sourire quand la sonnette de l'appartement résonna. Elle alla ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

-CHIZU_CHAN, cria la personne devant elle en sautant dans les bras de la brune.

-Petit chat, répondit la Mikazuki en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Petit chat alias Kaneko était une femme pleine d'énergie. Plus jeune d'une année que Mekashi et Chizuru, elle travaille elle aussi comme auteur de fanfiction. Elle avait travaillé avec Naruto et Sasuke, mais aussi avec Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Cette jeune femme avait les yeux d'un magnifique mauve et les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus.

Donc, Chizuru lâcha son amie pour la regarder. Elle portait un pantalon bleu marin, similaire au sien. Cependant, Kaneko portait un beau chandail noir et argent alors qu'elle son chandail était bleu et rouge.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois avec d'aussi beau vêtement, dit la Mikazuki en riant.

-T'es méchante Chizu… dit la plus jeune en gonflant ces joues.

-Je sais, aller entre que je te présente ma meilleure amie…

-D'accord, déclara Kaneko en rentrant

Les deux amies si dirigèrent vers la chambre de Mekashi. Chizuru rentra sans frapper, trouvant son amie qui courrait dans sa chambre, totalement stressé. Chizuru souri et se retourna vers Kaneko qui était totalement surprise.

-Kaneko, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Mekashi Kitsunaki…

-Pourquoi elle n'arrête pas de courir ?, demanda la jeune femme aux yeux mauve.

-Elle dormait encore il y a 10 minutes. Donc, il lui reste 20 minutes avant l'arrivée de tout le monde, expliqua Chizuru

-Ah…Je comprends. C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé pour venir plus tôt…

-Oui…Bonne laisse-moi une minute…

La Mikazuki se retourna vers son amie totalement stressée et s'avança. Avant que Mekashi puisse dit quelque chose, elle se recevait un coup sur la tête.

-AIE…

-Tu te calmes maintenant, dit Chizuru.

-Mais, il me reste… commença Mekashi

-Je sais Meka, soupira son amie. Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à Kaneko de venir plus tôt…

-ka…qui?

-Euh moi… dit Kaneko en rentrant dans la chambre. Je m'appelle Kaneko, enchanté…

-Mekashi Kitsunaki, enchanté…

-Bon, les présentations sont faites, il faut maintenant te préparé par l'arrivé de ton chéri, déclara Chizuru en se dirigeant vers l'armoire de son amie.

-Un chéri ? C'est qui ?... demanda Kaneko

-Patience petit neko, tu le sauras bientôt, dit Chizuru

-Mais je veux savoir…

-CHIZURU… dit Mekashi d'une voix menaçante

-Ouais…ouais… de toute manière elle le verra ce soir, dit Chizuru en regardant les différent vêtements que son amie avaient.

-Cool…Je vais le voir… dit Kaneko impatiente

-Bon commençons, il nous reste 15 minutes, dit Chizuru en approchant de son amie blonde avec des vêtements qu'elle avait choisis.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**15 minutes plus tard**

La sonnette de l'appartement résonna. Puis la porte s'ouvrir.

-Chizuru…tu es là ? demanda la personne qui venait de rentrer.

-NARUTO, déclara la personne appelée en sautant dans les bras de la personne qui était face à elle.

-Sale peste, murmura la personne derrière le blond.

-Salut Sasuke, déclara Chizuru en lâchant le blond.

-Naruto, dit la personne derrière Chizuru

-Kaneko ?, dit-il surpris. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Chizu m'a invité, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Chizuru pris la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Tu es trop mimi mon petit chat, dit-elle

-Alors vous vous connaissez ?, demanda le blond toujours surpris

-Eh oui, mon cher, répondit Chizuru

-Euh…On pourrait rentrer ?, demanda la personne à la porte.

-Je suis désolée…dit Chizuru en faisant rentré tout le monde.

Quand ce fut le tour à Itachi de rentrer, Chizuru arrêta son ami.

-Elle s'est mis vraiment belle pour toi, chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille de l'Uchiwa.

Ce dernier rougi au sous-entendu de son amie brune. Chizuru le lâcha et il alla rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Quand le dernier fut rentré, Chizuru referma la porta. Elle prit la direction du salon quand deux bras l'enlacèrent. Un sourire pris place sur son visage.

-Tu sais qu'ils ne doivent pas encore le savoir pour nous, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas être entendu.

-Je sais, répondit une voix grave qui fit frissonner de plaisir la femme

-Alors que fais-tu…

-Je me recharge pour ce soir, dit-il en retournant la jeune femme

-A…, mais elle fut coupé par un baiser de son amour. L'homme l'a relâcha et recula.

-Tu devrais aller chercher Mekashi. Elle n'est pas encore descendue, dit-il en prenant la direction du salon.

Chizuru soupira, puis elle regarda son homme qui était dos à elle avec un sourire rêveur.

-Il ne changera jamais, dit une voix derrière elle.

Chizuru se retourna pour voir sa meilleure amie qui souriait. Elle portait un chandail argent avec un pantalon noir qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'à l'habitude.

-Tu es magnifique, dit Chizuru avec un sourire. Une chance que je suis là.

-Je dois dire que sur ce coup, tu m'as vraiment sauvé, dit Mekashi en gonflant ces joues.

-Tu es vraiment mimi, dit Chizuru en riant.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi… dit Mekashi

-Tu sais Meka…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chizuru…

-Peut-être qu'il ne changera jamais, mais c'est comme cela que je l'aime…

-Je sais Chizuru…Je sais…

-Aller vient maintenant, dit Chizuru en prenant la main de son amie blonde. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton cher Itachi seul plus longtemps.

Mekashi rougi à la phrase de son amie. Les deux amies rejoignirent les autres dans le salon.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tout le monde était assis en rond avec Chizuru au milieu du cercle. Dans l'ordre il y avait; Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Mekashi, Kaneko, Les frères Okada : Akemi et Akisada, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tsunade, Jiraya, les parents Uchiwa et pour fermer le cercle, les parents Namikaze - Uzumaki.

-Dites-moi qu'on ne jouera pas encore une fois à Vérité ou gage version Chizuru (voir Joyeux anniversaire Sas'ke), demanda Fugaku

-Non, mon cher Fugaku, déclara la brune concerné avec un sourire.

-J'aime pas ce sourire, déclara Kiba

-Bon et si commençait le jeu. Plus vite il commence, plus vite il finit, déclara Mekashi

-Bien…Alors voici les règles, commença Chizuru. Chacun d'entre vous allez révéler un secret qui s'est passé dans cette année qui finit.

-Je savais que je n'allais pas aimé, murmura Sasuke

-Comme je me sens gentille, poursuivi Chizuru, je vais commencer.

-Je suis surprise, dit Mekashi à Itachi

-Donc mon secret est que je suis en couple, déclara la Mikazuki

-Pour vrai? Demanda Sakura au nom de tous

-Mekashi peut vous le confirmer, dit la brune en se retournant vers son amie

-C'est la pur vérité, dit la blonde en question

-Bien, on passe à Naruto, dit la jeune femme brune.

Le nommé regarda la femme avec un regard surpris.

-N'oublie pas que je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un me ment, déclara Chizuru avec un sourire

-À cause de ton…commença Naruto

-On peut dire sa comme ça, coupa la jeune femme en souriant.

-Bon ben…alors…euh…je…j'ai vu….J'aivumesparentsenaction…dit le plus jeune Uzumaki en rougissant.

Chizuru pouffa de rire tout comme Sasuke.

-Il a dit quoi ? demanda Kakashi qui avait rien compris.

Naruto rougi encore plus face à la question de son sensei. Sasuke eut un sourire en embrassa la tempe de son blond qui lui était accessible, Chizuru eut un sourire de compassion et répondit à la question de l'Hatake.

-Il a dit qu'il a vu ses parents en pleine action, dit la femme

Les deux parents du blond rougir tandis que les amis du pauvre Naruto riait.

-Pauvre toi, déclara Kaneko. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place.

-Personne ne voudrait cette place, affirma Neji

-La ferme Neji, ordonna le jeune Uzumaki

-Bon, on va continuer avec le secret de Sasuke…décida Chizuru

-J'ai découvert de qui était amoureux mon grand-frère, dit le concerné avec un sourire sadique

Itachi envoya un regard noir à son petit-frère

-Sasuke, je te demande de ne pas dire le nom de la personne. De toute manière, je suis sûre que tu as déjà fait ton chantage sur ce sujet, déclara Chizuru

-C'est vrai, déclara Sasuke en croisant ses bras

-Bien, passant au secret d'Itachi et Mekashi, dit la maître du jeu

-Pourquoi on doit dire notre secret ensemble ?, demanda Itachi surpris

-Parce que c'est le même évidemment…dit Sasuke nonchalamment

-Chizu, est-ce que…commença Kaneko

-Tu as tout compris petit neko, déclara Chizuru en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a compris ?, demanda Kiba

-Le secret qui relie c'est deux-là, exprima Chizuru en pointant Itachi et Mekashi.

-C'est quand vous voulez les enfants déclara Jiraya.

Mekashi regarda Itachi, puis elle prit la main de l'Uchiwa. Les deux ensembles dirent en rougissant :

-Nous sommes ensemble…

-C'est ça votre secret ? demanda Kakashi

-Euh…oui…dit la petite blonde toute gêné

-On avait déjà remarqué, révéla Sakura avec un sourire.

-Félicitation, exprima Kushina avec un grand sourire

-Soit heureux mon fils, souffla Mikoto

-Merci mère, murmura Itachi avec un petit sourire

-Chizu, tu es derrière tout ça, n'est-ce pas, dit Mekashi avec un soupir

-Je peux rien te caché, dit la brune avec un sourire amusé. Mais il faut dire que vous n'étiez pas très discret.

-C'est pas grave Meka, ils auraient appris de tout manière…, dit Itachi pour clamer sa dulcinée

-Exact, dit Kushina avec un sourire.

-Bon, Kaneko c'est ton tour…, dit Chizuru

-Moi?...eh bien…je suis devenue une spécialiste du katana, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, souffla Sasuke

En moins d'une seconde, Sasuke venait de bloquer le katana de Kaneko avec Kusanagi. Un combat commença entre les deux spécialistes de katana.

Sasuke allait attaquer quand il fut retenu par son amant.

-Sasuke te ne dois…mais Naruto fut arrêté par une aura derrière lui.

-SA…SU…KE…, articula Chizuru d'une voix qui donnait l'impression de venir d'outre-tombe. Sasuke se retourna vers la brune et vit l'ordi à côté d'elle qui était le sien. Cette dernière l'avait amené plus tôt pour mettre de la musique. Naruto recula, préférant ne pas se confronté avec une Chizuru en colère.

-Sasuke cache toi, cria Mekashi, mais trop tard. Sasuke se renait déjà les coups d'une Chizuru enragé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chizuru avait retrouvé son calme et regardait tout le monde avec un sourire désolé. Tout le monde était surpris de la violence qu'elle avait déployée pour frapper le jeune Uchiwa.

-Sakura, je crois que tu devrais le soigné, dit Chizuru en marchant sur le brun qui poussa un gémissement de douleur.

L'Haruno se leva et s'approcha de son ami blessé.

-Tu es une vrai démone Chizuru, soupira Mekashi.

Cette dernière fit un sourire désolé à sa meilleure amie.

-Je me suis laissé un peu emporté, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-UN PEU…cria Kiba

-Bon beaucoup, soupira la concerné

-Chizu-chan?...demanda Kaneko qui n'avait jamais encore vu son amie en colère.

-Un conseil Kaneko, ne mets jamais Chizuru en colère. Elle est très dangereuse quand elle est vraiment en colère, murmura Mekashi à l'oreille de la jeune aux cheveux noir

-Promis, dit la jeune femme en rangeant son arme qu'elle garde toujours sur elle.

-Une chance que j'ai toujours une copie de mes fics dans ma clé, dit la Mikazuki en montrant son collier où une clé reposait.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es battue contre Sasuke ?... demanda Kaneko

-Parce qu'il a fait exprès le bâtard, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Enfin bref, reprenant le jeu. Il me semble que c'est le tour d'Akemi de dire son secret.

-Ouais…ouais…dit le jeune Okada

Akemi Okada, jeune homme de l'âge de Chizuru et Mekashi. Cheveux châtain et les yeux verts. C'est Chizuru qui l'avait rencontré un jour où elle trainait dans un parc. Depuis ce temps, ils sont amis, malgré le mauvais caractère du jeune homme.

-Tu me dis ton secret Akemi, dit la maître du jeu avec un sourire.

-J'ai piraté l'ordi de Sasuke sur ordre de Chizuru et Mikoto-san dit le jeune Okada d'une voix banale.

-AKEMI…cria les deux femmes concernées

-Tu as trouvé quoi ?... demanda Kiba

-J'ai trouvé un historique de site…, mais il fut arrête par l'apparition d'une lame sous sa gorge.

-Dit un mot de plus et tu es mort, chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille de l'Okada

-Je ne souhaite pas mourir donc je ne dirai rien, dit-il en prenait une sucette dans sa poche.

C'est la manière d'Akemi pour arrêter de fumée. Ce dernier fumait beaucoup par le passé, mais sa rencontre avec Chizuru et tous ses amis l'avait changé.

-Bon c'est mon tour, dit le grand-frère d'Akemi d'une voix enjouée

Akisada Okada était dix ans plus vieux que son petit-frère Akemi. C'est lui qui s'occupa de son frère vu que leur parents sont morts lorsqu'Akisada était au lycée, son jeune frère était encore au primaire. Il ressemblait à son jeune frère sauf que ses yeux étaient bruns.

-c'est quoi ton secret Akisada ? demanda Sakura qui avait repris sa place après avoir soigné Sasuke.

-Je connais l'identité de la petite amie d'Akemi, mais comme mon frère pourrait me tuer, je ne dirai par son nom…

-Stupide grand-frère, murmura Akemi

-C'est triste de ne pas savoir son nom Akisada, dit Mekashi avec un sourire méchant. Tu ne veux pas nous donné un indice ?

-Oui, un indice…approuva Kushina

-Je risque ma vie Kushina-san… déclara Akisada sur la défensive

-Mais non Akisada, tu peux bien donner un indice, dit Chizuru avec un sourire.

Par contre les yeux de cette dernière envoyèrent un message que seuls les frères Okada comprirent. Le plus jeune eut un sourire sadique, tandis que le plus vieux palie.

-Bon, juste un indice alors, dit le plus vieux Okada. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré…

-Ça va être dur de la trouver avec un indice aussi vague, dit Mikoto

-C'est tout ce que je dirai Mikoto-san…

-C'est correct Akisada-kun, dit Hinata d'une petite voix.

-Bon au suivant, dit Chizuru avec entrain

-C'est mon tour en dirait, soupira Iruka

-Eh oui sensei, vous ne pourrez pas vous en échapper… dit Naruto avec un sourire

-Bien…alors mon secret est que j'ai vu le visage de Kakashi, révéla Iruka avec un sourire

-QUOI?!...cria l'ensemble des gens dans la pièce sauf Kakashi et Iruka

-Ben…c'est un peu normal puisqu'on est en couple, dit le gris

-Co…comment…demanda l'ensemble de l'équipe 7

-Ce fut dur, mais je l'ai vu après un mois d'acharnement, dit Iruka en rougissant

-Il le méritait de le voir après tout l'acharnement qu'el s'est donné, dit Kakashi avec un sourire pervers

-Je n'en doute pas, dirent Jiraya et Minato en même temps

-Bon…et si on passait au secret de Kakashi…, dit Neji

-Bien, dit le sensei aux cheveux gris. J'ai aidé dans l'écriture du nouvel Icha Icha Paradise

-Un vrai pervers, soupira toutes les jeunes femmes de la pièce

-Il est peut-être un pervers, mais c'est l'un des meilleurs ninjas sous ma direction, déclara Tsunade

-Bon suivante…Sakura… dit Chizuru

-Eh bien…le mariage est pour 5 mois, dit-elle avec un sourire

-Félicitation, dirent tout le monde

-Pourquoi Sai est pas là alors?, demanda Naruto

-Il doit venir plus tard. Il a eu problème au cours de la mission. Il venait de rentré quand je suis partie pour venir ici, expliqua Sakura

-Ok…passons à Kiba et Hinata, dont leur secret est commun aussi, annonça Chizuru

Les deux amoureux sourirent.

-J'ai demandé la main d'Hinata à son père et il a accepté…commença Kiba

-Donc, nous allons nous marier…termina Hinata d'une petit voix heureuse

-Il y a bien des couples qui se sont formé où officialisé durant cette année, déclara Iruka avec un sourire joyeux

-C'est l'année de l'amour, indiqua Kaneko comme explication avec un sourire

-Ma petite neko à raison. Cette année fut riche en amour…, confirma la Mikazuki

-Neji nii-san, c'est à toi…dit la petite Hinata

-Mon seul secret de cette année est que je sais où Sasuke et Naruto vont chercher leur jouet…, dit Neji avec un sourire sadique.

Naruto rougit à la phrase de Neji tandis que Sasuke lançait un regard meurtrier à l'Hyûga.

-Quel genre de jouet, demanda Tsunade avec un sourire amusé

-Ne joue pas avec le feu Hyûga, déclara Sasuke

Neji et Sasuke se livrèrent à un combat visuel qui fut arrêté lorsque Tsunade frappa des mains.

-Ça suffit vous deux. J'aimerais finir ce jeu et pouvoir boire mon saké, dit la petite fille du premier Hokage. Quoi que connaître cet endroit devrait être intéressant, murmura Tsunade pour elle-même

-Bien…poursuivons avec Jiraya-san, dit Iruka

-Mon secret est que grâce à Sasuke et Naruto, j'ai pu écrire un nouveau best-seller. Il se nomme Icha Icha paradise BL. Grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir rencontrer plein de jolie jeune femme, dit-il en riant.

-Je vous achète un exemplaire maintenant, dit rapidement Chizuru en sortant l'argent

-Tiens, ma belle Chizu-chan, dit le vieil ermite en remettant le livre dans les mains de la jeune femme.

-Je le commence dès qu'on a fini le jeu, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Bon, Tsunade, c'est votre tour…, dit la Mikazuki

-J'ai décidé de former celui qui sera l'assistant de Naruto s'il devient Hokage. Je pense que c'est pour le bien de Konoha, dit-elle.

-Bonne initiative Tsunade-sama, déclara Sakura

-Je suis d'accord avec Sakura, dit Sasuke

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?...demanda le blond.

-Mais non, Naruto… dit Kiba

-Nous savons juste que tu fonces toujours dans le tas au lieu de réfléchir Naruto, expliqua Jiraya

-C'est pour ton bien que Tsunade fait ça mon amour, dit la mère du concerné

-En plus, comme tu auras un assistant, tu pourras toujours faire quelque mission, dit Sasuke.

-Vu comme ça, dit Naruto avec un sourire

-Bien comme la crise existentielle de Naruto est passé, terminons avec les deux couple parentale donc leur secret est commun aussi, dit Chizuru

-Les garçons, c'est à vous de le dire, dit Mikoto.

-Vous n'avez pas encore parlé de la soirée, approuva Kushina

-Bien…dit Fugaku. Durant tout l'année nous avons préparé un voyage tous les quatre…commença-t-il

-Donc durant l'année prochaine, nous allons faire le tour du monde…, termina Minato.

-C'est un beau projet, vous ne trouvez pas, dit Kushina avec un sourire

-Et vous contiez nous dire quand que vous partiez en voyage ?, demanda Itachi

-On vous avait envoyé des lettres chez vous pour vous le dire, dit Mikoto. C'était à vous de les lire.

-Moi je le savais, dit Naruto. J'ai lu la lettre.

-Bien, maintenant que ça c'est régler, je déclare le jeu terminer, dit Chizuru. Bon je vous laisse pour une petite heure, j'ai un chef-d'œuvre à lire, dit-elle en sortant du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après sa lecture, Chizuru était allé féliciter Jiraya pour son livre. Naruto était dans son coin, mangeant ses ramens. Les deux frères Uchiwa parlaient avec leurs parents du voyage de ceux-ci. Minato questionnait Iruka sur le visage de son ancien élève. Tsunade pouvait enfin boire son saké. Kushina parlait avec Sakura et Hinata pour le futur mariage des deux jeunes femmes. Sai arriva entre-temps. Kiba, Neji et Akisada parlait ensemble. Kaneko discutait avec Mekashi. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il restait dix minutes avant la fin de cette année. Chizuru était sorti sur le balcon et regardait le ciel étoilé. Akemi la rejoignit.

-Tu as vraiment joué avec le feu tantôt, dit-il avec un sourire

-Peut-être, mais ton frère a failli tout révéler sur nous, dit-elle en se retournant vers son petit-ami.

-Je sais, dit-il. Tu pourras le trucidé quand tu veux…

-Merci de me donner ton autorisation, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-De rien ma belle, dit-il avec une voix charmeuse qui fit frissonner Chizuru de plaisir.

Cette dernière le frappa sur le torse amicalement.

-Arrête, tu sais que je n'arrive pas à te résister, dit-elle en boudant

-Je sais… dit-il en se décollant de la porte où il était accoté depuis le début de cette conversation.

-Bon on y va avant que les autres se doutent de quelque chose, dit-elle en rentrant. Elle frôla volontairement son amant qui ressenti un pic de désir.

-Combine de temps va durer cette situation, soupira-t-il pour lui-même

-Ça va prendre du temps mon cher, dit une voix.

Il regarda à côté de lui pour voir Mekashi qui lui souriait.

-Soit patient avec elle, dit-elle. Rassure-la, car elle a peu confiance en elle.

-Je sais, dit l'Okada. Je l'aime et je serais à ses côté temps qu'elle voudra de moi.

Il sourit en regardant la brune sauter sur celle qu'elle appelait petit chat.

-Vive que cette nouvelle année soit encore meilleure que la précédente, dit-il.

Cette journée fut la transition entre une merveilleuse année qui se terminait et une nouvelle encore plus amusant qui commençait.

Fin

Et voilà. C'était ma fic pour le nouvel an. Je m'excuse encore de la mettre aussi tardivement. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ma première OS de cette nouvelle année. Je vous souhaite à tous de vivre de merveilleuses aventures durant cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce amusante.

Chizuru Mikazuki


End file.
